


Werewolf Wooing 101

by skargasm



Series: Taming the Muse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, LJ Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The art of wooing a mate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werewolf Wooing 101

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming the sudden sunshine - it must have melted my brain!! LJ prompt is : Andalusite
> 
> * * *

”Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!” It had been going on for hours and Scott had had just about enough. It had started with hunting—he should have realised something was wrong when Derek insisted that they needed to bring down a big deer. It wasn’t that they hadn’t done it before—pack BBQs could get damned expensive if they didn’t get the meat for themselves sometimes. But this time, it had to be the biggest, the most impressive looking Bambi in the entire Preserve. And it was late on a Saturday night, the pack meant to be thinking about heading home or at least to bed.

Once they’d caught it, Derek had literally dragged the thing to the Stilinski’s house and left it on the front porch. That should have been their first clue. Because it wasn’t a joke—it wasn’t because the Sheriff was really good at skinning and preparing the game they caught because he really was. It was that Derek flashed glowy blue eyes and growled at them when they tried to get close to the house. 

And sat outside Stiles’ window and _howled_ until Stiles’ bedroom light came on and they could all hear him coming downstairs to discover what the ever-loving fuck was going on. 

And then Derek basically herded them away so that Stiles opened the front door and was greeted with the bleeding corpse and no explanation at all as to why it was there. 

Derek even snapped at Scott when he tried to get past him—something he hadn’t done in months since they had settled into a bro-ship kinda thing. They’d headed back to the Hale house in the Preserve and Scott had seen that Isaac and Boyd were both looking at him, expecting him to have the answers but he didn’t.

Derek was non-verbal, striding around outside the house nervously, growling beneath his breath whenever they tried to head off into the woods. Then his head suddenly jerked up, he gave an unearthly howl and set off at a run that Scott, Isaac and Boyd were hard-pushed to keep up with. They were all fit and yeah, werewolf healing and stamina had pushed them to a high level of fitness and strength, but Derek was on a whole other level. Isaac said Derek wouldn’t spend as much time working out if he would just man up, confess how he felt and maybe get laid. Scott couldn’t figure out who Derek was attracted to because there hadn’t been any new women in town—in fact, most of the time Derek seemed to hang out with Stiles so Scott had no idea who he had the crush on. 

Whatever, this needed to end and quickly—there had been nothing particularly untoward last night, no witches or trolls, so what the hell could have caused this? By the time Scott caught up with Derek, he was once more beneath Stiles’ bedroom window but this time he wasn’t howling. He was shouting. 

“Stiles! STILES! I need you—you have to come down. I cannot spend another moment without staring into the beauty that is your andalusite eyes, feel your hands resting upon my skin—“ 

“What the fucking shit of hell?!” Scott was stunned by Derek’s eloquence—almost too stunned to figure out what nonsense Derek was spouting—but obviously Isaac understood because he was just standing back laughing. 

“I’ve proven I can provide for us—I have howled at the moon and acknowledged you as my mate—please come down. Stiles!” 

“Isaac, you wanna fill me in on what the hell is going on?” Scott flinched slightly from the look Boyd was giving him—for someone who didn’t speak a lot, Boyd sure knew how to let a person know when he thought they were being particularly obtuse. Obviously fed up of Isaac laughing at him, Derek turned and pounced on him, throwing him to the ground and following him down to pummel him. Boyd stood to one side, acting as impromptu referee so Scott wasn’t too worried about Isaac. And, yeah, sometimes Scott didn’t pick up on all the nuances that other people did, but this here made absolutely no sense at all unless Derek and Stiles—oh. 

“I didn’t ask you to howl at the moon, dumbass. I just said you needed to make your mind up whether or not you wanted to tell people because I was sick of being your secret.” Scott watched as the back door opened and Stiles stepped out. His best friend was wearing soft white cotton pyjama pants, decorated with what looked like sleeping wolves and for a moment he was distracted trying to imagine just where Stiles had managed to get hold of them. Then he realised what Stiles had said. 

“Secret?”

“Well, a secret to no one but you really Scotty, but yeah.” 

“So you and love-sick over there—“ 

“Yeah. You okay with that?”

“Yeah but—what’s got into him all of a sudden?” Stiles shrugged, turning with Scott to watch as Boyd joined Isaac and helped drag Derek to the ground. So far, no real teeth or claws, so still relatively good natured. 

“I really don’t know. We were out running and he was being all growly and grumpy as per usual. We didn’t run into anything strange out there.” It looked like Derek was going to be able to overpower both Isaac and Boyd soon, but in the meantime they could talk. “You think it could be moon-sickness?”

“Andalusite eyes? Yeah, it’s something alright. Derek’s not the most romantic of souls when it comes to speech.”

“Yeah I can imagine. I mean, I was out on the Preserve earlier thinking about some stuff that Isaac was telling me. You know, about how Derek needs to work on his wooing technique and I remember wishing he could find his words and—“

“SCOTT! Please tell me you didn’t say that out loud?” 

“What? Why? I mean—you think I had something to do with this?”

“Scott—Derek basically did every werewolf mating cliché this evening. What do you think? Dammit, I was hoping once those three had stopped rolling around in the mud I might get some action but it looks like I’m going to be looking up moon-wishes. Thanks buddy!” Scott allowed himself to flinch and stumble slightly at the punch to his shoulder that Stiles delivered, just to make his friend feel better. And because he figured he might, just _might_ be responsible for some of how weird the night had gone. He watched as Stiles strode back towards the house and decided that maybe he should try his best to make up for his mess-up. 

“Hey, Derek? Stiles is going up to his room—“ He’d barely got the sentence out before Derek had thrown both Boyd and Isaac to one side and raced after Stiles, whimpering and growling as he went. Man, talked about whipped—he couldn’t imagine a more entertaining pair than Derek and Stiles actually. Stiles might get Derek to use his words, literally, and Derek might manage to get Stiles to shut the fuck up on occasion. “Come on guys—I get the feeling none of us wants to be around for the rest of this night. We can come back tomorrow to help get the deer blood off the porch.” 

Isaac and Boyd helped him drag the carcass down from the porch, and if they all heard a very satisfied howl as they headed back to the woods, none of them mentioned it.

* * *


End file.
